


A secret operation!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [198]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Devilish John Watson, Gen, Season/Series 04, Secrets, between 4.2 and 4.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John rushed to 221b, after he woked up from the sedative his therapist – Sherlock’s sister Eurus! – gave him.





	A secret operation!

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Sherlock! You must talk to your brother… he knows something for sure!” John was pacing the living room, still not believing what Eurus told him!

“He won’t talk. I know him…” Closing his eyes to concentrate, Sherlock was trying to focus his thoughts around the new data that were flooding his thankfully clean mind.  _I wasn’t crazy, someone came here as Culverton’s daughter… My sister…_ But John let go a joyful exclamation that brings him back from his reverie. “I’m sorry John, but I don’t know if the situation is really that funny…”

“No, no, of course… It’s just that I found a way!” He was smiling, the ordeal of the last hours pushed away for the moment. “We must scare the hell out of him! Only then is he going to talk!”

“What… I don’t believe…”

“With a creepy sister that is probably far away somewhere, he won’t be able to keep his cold composure if she’s suddenly attacking him.” The doctor was nearly laughing.

“Hum… yes, maybe…” Sherlock murmured “He already lives in a creepy old house.”

“Do you have any idea to freak him out?”

“He always passionately hated clowns…” Sherlock was now deviously smiling as well.

“What about that little circus we helped a few years ago when the juggler was accused of murdering the bearded ballerina?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
